1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to aircraft and in particular to a method and apparatus for controlling the flight of aircraft. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for controlling the flight of a helicopter with a precision adjust split detent.
2. Background
Inceptors are used to control various types of vehicles. For example, inceptors may be used to control helicopters and other types of aircraft. An inceptor may be moved or adjusted to maintain various desired vehicle states. These vehicle states include, for example, vertical velocity, airspeed, and other suitable states.
An inceptor may be part of an active control system emulating mechanical components, such as springs and friction clutches actuated by an electric motor or other actuation device. The actuation device may be controlled by a controller to provide tactile cues to the vehicle operator. A tactile cue may be, for example, an amount of force applied to the inceptor, or an amount of resistance to movement of the inceptor. The tactile cues may provide a perception of a force or counter force on the inceptor being manipulated by an operator.
As an example, with respect to the vertical velocity and the vertical position or altitude, an operator may adjust a vertical control inceptor to maintain a desired altitude or vertical velocity. Other inceptors, or the same inceptor, also may be used for other types of control, such as longitudinal, lateral, or directional control of the vehicle. In these examples, an inceptor used for vertical control of an aircraft also may be referred to as a collective control lever. By adjusting a collective control lever upward, a collective blade pitch may increase causing the vehicle to climb or ascend. By adjusting a collective control lever downward, the collective blade pitch may be decreased causing the vehicle to descend. The position of the collective control lever needed to maintain a constant velocity or altitude may be a function of various factors. The factors include, for example, vehicle velocity, acceleration, atmospheric conditions, and other factors.
Currently existing systems may provide for maintaining a vehicle in one of two states. These states include a constant vertical velocity or a constant altitude. The operator of the vehicle may command the vehicle control system to maintain one vehicle state or the other. Changes between these two states and commands within the states may be aided through the use of tactile cues.